


Trying to Survive in this World

by RoseSong23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSong23/pseuds/RoseSong23
Summary: In a world of Hunters and Monsters, what happens to those who are just following the human rules, but happen to be of Fae descent? Are they left alone, can they even hide who they are for long when there are many that seek them out, just for what they are? Lillian Rose Merridan is one of these who is just trying to get by in a world that seems to never accept her after seeing her family killed as a child.





	Trying to Survive in this World

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more darker stories, that I won't post on other sites due to my paranoia of it being taken down. This is something that my muse had the idea to create and I hope that you all will enjoy. It is a bit of an alternative view for Supernatural, taking a look at the point of view for a creature that would be killed by the hunters. I hope you all enjoy.  
> I chose to use the original legends of the Faeries for this story, the literal pranksters who take people at their word, so I will try to keep it accurate to the legends, if there is a mistake, please let me know and I will try to fix it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when suddenly everything that you love is taken away from you? Some people break, others become stronger, but there are always those who want revenge for what's been done.  
> Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Crowley will appear later. Characters whose names aren't part of the show are mine and if you wish to use them, please ask.

Things haven't always been this way. By that I mean my situation, a broken child thrown into a world where they need to fight to survive, an orphan whose only family doesn't know she exists. I guess it all started with who I am, and by that I mean my creature status. I was born Lillian Rose Merridan, a full blooded Faerie of nature alignment, daughter to Jasmine and Richard Merridan. My older brother Jackson was the heir to their company MarleTech which they had founded to provide work for others like us, Faeries who were trying to integrate with the humans to have a chance to thrive and live. My earliest memory is of the night where all this pain began, and so I shall tell you my story.

*November 8th 1997 10pm*

I looked around at all the people gathered in the event hall that was reserved for this event. Today was an event to raise funds to help build a new hospital for people who didn't have much access to medical care, and it had been a successful event as far as I could tell. It would be funded by donations and the staff would be paid through the donations as well. The design allowed for those without much to have medical care when needed. I smiled as I walked over to my parents smiling. "Mom, thank you for letting me come tonight. I think that this is a beautiful event." I said, as my mom smiled down at me, her green eyes dancing with amusement, the same colored eyes that I had. She was the main reason this event was even possible, as she wanted only to help people. My dad smiled and ruffled my hair fondly. "That it is Lillian. Though, I still think it is much to early for you to pull such late nights, you are only five afterall." He said, turning to look at my mom pointedly, his dark blonde hair styled to keep it out of his face, the same hair I have. "Richard, Jackson was her age when he first started attending these events, and he is fifteen now." She said and my dad raised his hands in surrender. "Alright my darling Jasmine." He said and I giggled. "Besides Richard, it is almost over for tonight. She will be going to bed as soon as we get home." Mom said and I nodded, feeling tired, but still energetic since we were around everyone. "We still need to let everyone know that this event is almost over." Jackson came over and picked me up, twirling me around and I smiled. "Jack! Did you like the event?" I asked and he chucked. "I did Lil, but it does become boring after years of being involved with them." He said, and I yawned slightly, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Alright everyone! We'd like to thank you all for coming. Thanks to all of the support, the hospital will be fully funded for about two years. Though now, it is time to depart. Again, we thank you for coming and hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." Dad said, as I began to close my eyes while yawning. As everyone began to leave, I fell asleep on my older brother's shoulder.

*November 8th 1995 11:45pm*

I woke hearing shouting from my dad. I didn't know what time we got home, but looking at my alarm clock I saw it was 11:45. "Leave us alone. We have done nothing to you." Dad said, as if talking to someone who wanted to hurt him. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. "We've not done anything to harm anyone." Dad said, his voice laced with frustration, and I climbed off my bed. I crept to my door, trying to keep quiet. 'Who has Dad so scared?' I questioned, as I hadn't known my dad to be afraid. "Please, just leave our family alone. We are not like the others." Mom said, her voice shaking slightly. Whoever they were talking to had negative intentions towards them. "Sir, we really are just trying to get by. I was studying for entrance exams when you interrupted." I heard Jackson's voice, calm but afraid. I don't know how long this had been going on, but I could tell that this person didn't know I was there. I heard a muffled voice, which I tried to make out, and then a clicking sound. "Sir, please let us explain. We are just trying to get by in this world. We aren't like the others, we are going against our kind's nature in order to help others." Dad said, voice laced with desperation. A gunshot made me jump and cover my ears. 'Who had been shot?' I questioned, afraid for my family. "Richard!" "Dad!" Two screams answered my question. "How could you? Monster!" Mom screamed, crying as she and my dad were bonded, and he had been killed in front of her. "I'm not a monster." A male voice said, loud enough that I could hear. "You killed my Dad!" Jackson screamed, and I began shaking in fear. I didn't want to die, and I didn't want to lose my family. "Please, you've already caused enough pain. Please just leave us alone." Mom said crying, and I curled up in a small ball. "I want my mommy and daddy." I said, as tears began to fall. I was scared as I heard another clicking. "No! Not my son! Please! Have mercy!" Mom screamed, making me close my eyes in fear. Another gunshot sounded, and Mom's screaming became louder. "We did nothing wrong! How could you!" She screamed as the final click sounded. "You all should have remained where your kind belongs." I heard him say, and heard the final gunshot sound, before a thudding on the floor. I heard the front door open, and slam shut. I shakily stood up, and walked to my door. "Mommy? Daddy? Jackson?" I asked as I opened the door, the smell of iron hitting me as I opened the door. My eyes began watering again, as I walked down the hall to where I could smell the iron coming from. "Come on guys, this isn't funny anymore. I'm really scared." I said, my voice shaking in fear. I walked into the living room and screamed at the sight in front of me. I ran to my dad and began shaking him, seeing the hole in his head. "Daddy, wake up! Wake up! You can't leave me!" I screamed, the blood pooling around, in a sort of macabre crown. "Mommy, I can't wake Daddy." I said, turning to where she was, only to see the same sight. I screamed, before running to the door, and opening it, as our neighbors were walking up the front steps. "Mrs. Harris, my mommy, daddy and Jackson won't wake up. Please help me." I said, and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "What happened Lillian?" She asked, her voice gentle though slightly worried. "Someone came and hurt them, now they won't wake up. They didn't know about me, and I am the only one awake." I said, trying to express the urgency of the situation. "Lillian, I don't know how to tell you this, but your family isn't going to wake up. They're not just asleep, but they're dead." I heard her say, though her words were hazy as my brain seemed to be overtaken by a fog. "Do you understand?" She asked, and I shook my head. "They can't be dead. Where will I go? Jackson is supposed to take over MarleTech and be the leader." I could barely say anything as the fog thickened. "You look a little pale, do you need to sit down? We'll get the police here, and they'll help." She said, guiding me to the front porch swing, but I collapsed due to the shock of the situation.

*November 9th 1995 12:05pm*

I woke up in a hospital bed, with Mrs. Harris sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Miss Merridan, you are finally awake." A young woman, dressed in what looked to be a nurse's uniform said, with a faint smile. "Where are my mommy and daddy?" I asked, and she frowned becoming saddened. "Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked, and I slowly nodded as everything came back. "They're not coming back, are they?" I asked, and she nodded sadly. "The police aren't being much help right now either. They have no leads, and are considering dropping the case." I curled up on the hospital bed and laid my head on my knees. "Where am I going to go?" I asked, and she sat in the other bedside chair. "The wills of your parents state that you will go to the Harris family if something were to happen to them before you came of age." She explained quietly, and I nodded slightly. "Do you need anything from me?" She asked. "Could I please get some water?" I asked, and she nodded. "I'll be right back." She said, and walked out of the room. "Are you okay Lillian?" I heard Mrs. Harris ask, and I turned to look at her. "Not really. It all feels like a really bad dream, but I can't wake up. Why did they hurt my family? They didn't do anything wrong. They were good people." I said, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "I know dear, but I can't tell you why they decided to harm your family. Once the doctor clears you, we'll head home and you can get settled. Does that sound okay?" She asked, and I nodded numbly. I was trying to process what had happened fully. A knock on the door brought my attention from my mind and an older woman entered the room. "Miss Merridan, I was told by the nurse that you are awake. I'm sorry about your loss, and I hope that the killer is caught. Other than that little fainting spell, nothing is wrong. You should be cleared to go in just a little bit." I smiled faintly, glad to leave the hospital as all the smells were overwhelming me.< "I'll be right back with the discharge papers." The doctor said and I climbed off the bed walking over to Mrs. Harris. "Will we be able to get my stuff from the house?" I asked, wanting to at least have my locket to have something of my family. "Of course dear, we'll need to get what you need before we go home." She said, and I hugged her tightly. "Please don't leave me like mommy, daddy, and Jackson. Please don't leave me all alone." I said, crying slightly as if she was going to vanish into thin air. "I promise to try not to leave you all alone. I know that I can't fully promise, but I will try." She said, as the doctor returned with a clipboard, handing it to Mrs. Harris. "If you could just sign this paperwork, then you will be able to take Lillian home." She said, and Mrs. Harris began to sign.

*November 9th 1995 1:15pm*

I stood outside my family home, for perhaps the last time, looking at the yellow tape that surrounded the door. It would be a long time before I would be able to be back here with no issue, though the memories would never fully leave. "Are you sure you're ready to go inside?" Mrs. Harris asked, and I hesitantly nodded. "The house has what I need. So, If it means entering somewhere where my family was killed, then so be it. I'm the last of my family, and I will try to do them proud." I said, with a false confidence. I was terrified of entering the home, but I needed my locket. "I'll be right behind you, remember you don't need to pretend to be strong." She said, and I hugged her. "Thank you. Let's hurry and get everything we need." I said, and walked up to the door. Opening the door, I was again hit by the smell of iron, and gagged slightly. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing." Mrs. Harris said quietly, as she smelt the iron as well. I walked past where I had found my family, trying to ignore the feelings that were sprouting up.

Opening the door to my room, I sighed all the memories that the room held. I walked over to the jewelry box my mom had given me, and picked it up. "Do you need any help packing your clothes?" Mrs. Harris asked, and I walked over to my closet. "Yes, please." I said quietly, before opening the door. I pulled out a small suitcase and began to pack some shirts and pants. Mrs. Harris grabbed a couple of simple dresses, putting them in the suitcase as well. Once it was full, I shut it and zipped it shut. "I'm ready to go. It's time for this new chapter of my life to begin." I said, as I turned to Mrs. Harris, who looked sadly at me. "Let us head home then." She said and turned to leave the room that was mine for my short life with my family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how this is turning out. Constructive criticism is welcome and I hope that you all will continue to offer feedback on how to improve my writing. Thank you and have an awesome day/night/etc.


End file.
